Dajesz się nabić licząc, iż włócznia przejdzie na wylot poprzez lepką konsystencję
Czujesz jak zimna stal przedziera się przez twe przepastne fale. To uczucie przypomina ci dzień w którym strawiłeś swoją siostrę. Miała wówczas siedem, może osiem lat… Mała Amelia… Twoja siostrzyczka… Błysk W pokoju jest parno a okna pozamykane są na cztery spusty. Z oddali dociera do ciebie ciche skwierczenie. ''- Braciszku! – słyszysz głos dobiegający z kuchni – Chodź usmażyłam ci pierogi!'' ''- Pierogi?! – słyszysz swój własny głos, choć o jakieś pół tony młodszy – Już pędzę siostrzyczko! – wołasz po czym odtaczasz się jak kulka w stronę źródła skwierczenia.'' Przy kuchence krząta się twoja drobna siostra. Choć idzie dopiero do pierwszej klasy jest już nadzwyczaj dorosła, w końcu wychowujecie się samotnie odkąd matka, której nawet nie pamiętasz, podrzuciła was niczym kukułcze jajo. Odwraca się do ciebie z uśmiechem pełnym autentycznego szczęścia. Ma ostre, niemalże orle rysy i ciemną karnację, ciemniejszą od twojej. ''- Kolacja gotowa! Bon appetit! – woła do ciebie śpiewnie, po czym podaje ci do rąk ręcznie malowany(choć stopami) ceramiczny talerz przedstawiający, co dość zaskakujące, bobry stojące sobie na głowie tworząc dziwaczny twór przypominający włochaty szaszłyk.'' ''- Ajajajajaj! Siostrzyczko! Nie wiem jak ci dziękować! – łzy napłynęły ci do oczu, zaś z radości aż zaburczałeś brzuchem.'' ''- Śmiało spróbuj! – mówi zachęcająco, a ty nie potrafiąc dłużej się oprzeć zanurzyłeś swe fiszbiny w miękkim, ciepłym farszu.'' ''- Khygh! Chłe chłe! Co do cholery? Pieprzona kukurydza? Jakieś kasztany czy co to w ogóle ma być?! '' ''- To z książki! Z tej książki co zostawiła nam matka! – broni się głupia pinda.'' ''- Ty mała cholero! Zniszczę cię! – drzesz ryja po czym wydajesz z siebie żałosne zawodzenie przypominające te z gejowskich anthemów.'' Błysk Wracasz do teraźniejszości, czując jak ostrze Apaczki zagłębia się coraz bardziej w czeluści twoich trzewi. Jednak wspomnienie nie daje ci spokoju. „Książka? Jaka do cholery książka?” I wtedy przypominasz sobie. "„Umpa-pa Czerwonoskóry” tak się nazywała. Cholerne indiańskie przepisy… Co do Beaty nędzy?!" "Nie to niemożliwe!”. Nie chcesz uwierzyć w to co właśnie sobie uświadomiłeś, lecz jednak teraz kiedy patrzysz na pomarszczoną twarz Apaczki nie masz najmniejszy wątpliwości. Tak właśnie po niemal sześciuset kilo spotkałeś wreszcie swoją siostrę. Siostrę, która, byłeś tego niemal pewny, powinna spoczywać od dawna na dnie twojego żołądka. - Jak? Jak to możliwe? Jak ty się wydostałaś? – dukasz niewyraźnie, wciąż w wyraźnym szoku. - Ha! Myślałeś grubasie, że się poddam? Że spocznę jak Bobik w twoich zjełczałych jelitach?! Niedoczekanie! Modliłam się do duchów przodków dnie i noce, choć nie sposób było rozróżnić pory dnia. Miesiące, lata, wszystko zlało się w jedno, ja jednak wciąż się modliłam i oni odpowiedzieli! Odpowiedzieli mówię ci! „Co ta prukwa znowu chrzani?” -Myślałam już, że oszalałam, że postradałam rozum, lecz wtedy on przybył! Umpa Lumpa, niebiański ropuch i powiedział mi, że muszę zbudować teleporter i nawet pomógł mi znaleźć części, po czym wybrałam ten kolor! Zielony chyba! „Ma nierówno pod sufitem. Musze uciekać!” Co postanawiasz?! Wybieraj szybko! 1.Wciągasz brzuch, aby zassać wciąż kurczowo trzymającą za włócznię siostrę 2.Wzdymasz brzuch by działając niczym parowy tłok wytrącić Apaczkę z równowagi